


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by jung_anders



Series: Connection Threads [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Jokes, F/M, Poll winning fic, Saiyans on Earth, Shameless Smut, happy tears, playing with fire, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: Brief sisters are playing with fire when it comes to their Saiyan men. They have to deal with plenty of issues, even during their sexual encounters. But, when did it stop them?Many thanks to Usagi19871 for editing and advice, and TheBrokenAnatomy for some steamy references.  And, to my readers, of course! If you liked it, comment and leave kudos!The titles for the fic and chapters are taken from:Queen, Crazy Little Thing Called LoveSia, Fire Meet Gasoline
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tights/Beets
Series: Connection Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842904
Comments: 34
Kudos: 36





	1. Fire meet Gasoline

_His first fatal mistake - falling for her too fast._

"Let's play, homeboy." 

Vegeta growled, showing his teeth, "Damn you, Bulma! We've just met, and you're treating me like your boy toy. Not going to happen!" He grabbed Bulma's tight, ripping down the fabric of her dress. She always managed to knock the ground under his feet. 

Bulma let a breathy laugh, resting her leg on his waist, "And you said you are going to conquer me, _your majesty."_ She laid on the floor, cornered by her partner's body. "Come and get me then, loudmouth! _"_

_His second fatal mistake - allowing her to take control._

Bulma yanked down her dress, exposing her full, round breasts. Vegeta stared at her, shaking his head, "Shameless bitch." She laughed and gave him a playful wink.

_It was like walking on a tight rope. Don't look under your feet. Keep the balance. Watch your step and be on guard; otherwise, you'll fall. And each time, he fell. Hard._

"Cry me a river," Bulma shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Her little black dress got ruined, one of her high heels went missing during their flight to Vegeta's apartment, and her hair looked like a sheer tragedy. But, she didn't care. The thrill and the need were fervent. But can he stop staring and taking some action already? 

Bulma raised her hand, grasping Vegeta's shirt collar, "What are you waiting for, Vegeta? Let's get down to the business, for Kami's sake!" She pulled him closer, drawing him into a feverish, greedy kiss. 

Vegeta responded, trying not to lose his balance and collapse on her. He didn't want to twist or break anything, letting this encounter end up as a running joke by his colleagues. He broke the kiss, shrugging his button-down off his shoulders. 

Bulma bit her lip, examining her boyfriend's stature. She nudged him with her foot, "You are such a gym rat. Sexy."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, tossing his shirt aside, "Can you shut up for a second? Just once?" 

"There is one way you can silence me now." Bulma licked her lips, "I'm waiti-ing!" She propped herself on her elbows, leering at his trim and fit figure.

"Impatient?" Vegeta got up on his feet, unbuckling his belt. "Come here, then. You love leaving lipstick stains in inappropriate places, am I right?"

Bulma chuckled, kicking her dress off, "Oooh, spankies? Kinky." 

Bulma was completely naked now. Her porcelain skin glowed in the dim light of the night lamp. The shadows emphasized the soft curves of her body, framing her fragile stature. Her red high heel created a stark contrast against her pale skin, adding to her mysterious, yet, indecent aura. She crawled towards Vegeta, giving him a dirty look. Vegeta cast a glance at her, realizing he lost in this battle. Again.

Bulma cracked his nature from the start and played this stubborn and grumpy Saiyan like a fiddle. Vegeta craved for mental comfort, but his pride prevented him from showing his vulnerability. Bulma met him after he broke up with his previous girlfriend, and her life had become stagnant and tasteless. A perfect match. 

She sucked him off, digging her nails into the flesh of his tanned, firm buttocks. After three months of dating, she learned every sensitive point of his body and used this knowledge to her advantage. Bulma enjoyed the blissful look on his face when she took care of him. She toyed with his sensitive parts, teasing and pleasing at the same time. 

Bulma pulled back, stroking him with her fingertips. Vegeta let out a shaking breath, chuckling, "You... can't be serious."

She giggled, "Oh, I am. You know what I want." She licked the tip of his member, whispering, "Strip."

Vegeta removed his slacks and underwear, laying down on the floor. Checkmate.

Bulma gave him a soft smile, "What an obedient boy. You'll get what you need in a moment." 

_Women always defeat him. Pathetic?_

Bulma straddled Vegeta, pressing herself against him. She cupped his cheek, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you." She started to rock back and forth on him, succumbing to the privacy of the moment. Vegeta placed his hands on her breasts, massaging them. Bulma hissed when he pinched her nipple, twisting it a bit. 

Bulma closed her eyes, tilting her head back. She preferred the serene silence, focusing on the physical sensations. She loved to sense Vegeta's warm and solid body against her own, allowing his rough hands to roam over her heated frame. And what stamina he's got! Fantastic.

A loud _slap!_ and sharp pain on her rear returned her to reality. She chortled, "Playing dirty, Vegeta?"

He gave her a wicked smile, "Brace yourself, Bulma."

Vegeta squeezed her tights, speeding up the rhythm. She yelped, trying to keep up with his rhythm, but she knew it was useless. Bulma gripped his forearms, sensing the final. 

"Ah!" 

Bulma arched her back, gasping and clenching around his length, ecstatically clawing her man's arms. After a moment, she heard a low grumble, and hot fluid strains trailed down her inner thighs. 

Bulma snickered, sliding off his hips, and kneeling next to him. Vegeta rolled on his stomach, giving her a curious look. She gave him a gentle smile, placing her hand on his back, "Let's take a shower. It's time for your scalp massage." 

Vegeta stood up, chuckling, "What a generous suggestion. I should be flattered." 

_Sometimes, a loss can turn into a win._


	2. Sand and Porceline

"Don't tell me you got cold feet." Tights raised her eyebrow, digging her heels in Beets' ass.

He gave her a confused look, "But Tights...it's hot outside!" 

She froze for a moment and then burst with a laugh, "Oh, I mean... Are you scared?"

Beets' ears flushed, and he lowered his gaze, "Not 'scared,' but, 'nervous.'" He tucked a strand of Tights' hair behind her ear, "What if I hurt you?" 

"You won't." Tights pressed her forehead against his, stroking the back of his neck. "You aware of your strength. Yes, you can hold a concrete roof on your shoulders for fifteen minutes straight or run next to my motorcycle for an hour without breaking a sweat. But in sex, it's different. You wouldn't break me." She chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt, "Trust me, I'm durable." 

"The problem is with me, not you." He nuzzled Tights' neck, closing his eyes. "I want you badly, but the fear of hurting you..."

"And other issues," She murmured, yanking down his shirt from the shoulder. "But enough talking." Tights trailed her fingers down his wiry but toned abdominal, "Take me," She nipped the line between his jaw and neck, "Own me," She kissed his temple, "Wreck me."

"Your wish will be granted." He chocked out, holding her closer, "But, let's move to the bedroom. Spare the innocent succulents."

Tights giggled, pinching his hollow cheek, "Caring as always." 

Beets carried Tights to the bedroom, trying to keep his cool. He needed her, longed for physical intimacy between them. However, the barriers of fear for her well being blocked the animalistic instincts inside him.

And, more deep-seated reasons lurked underneath. 

_It will be different. You are safe._

They reached her room, slumping over the bed. The rays of the afternoon sun peeked through the room's window, coloring the walls in red and orange hues. Tights blonde hair glowed in the vivid light, creating a halo around her face. Her big, brown eyes glinted with joy. Beets stared at her with awe, "The Mother put a lot of effort into your creation." 

Tights grinned, stripping off her light green dress, "You are such a gentleman." Beets pulled down his shirt, letting it slip on the carpet, "But it's the truth." Tights blushed, turning her gaze away. She showed down her panties, noticing that Beets still has his jeans on. No biggie - he needs that layer now. 

Tights threw her clothes in the general proximity of the chair, missing it by a bit. "Damn!" She glanced at Beets, "And don't pick them up! They'll go to the laundry anyways."

Beets shrugged, "Didn't intend to. The room needs some messy touches now."

Tights smirked, resting her head back on the pillow, "Now you're talking!"

Beets gave her a shy smile, laying next to her. She wants him; he could smell it.

_Yes, it is different._

Tights entwined her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Beets embraced her, pressing her soft, naked body against his own. Tights pecked him on the lips, beaming, "Eager to explore a bit?" 

"If I may." He nuzzled her cheek. Tights grinned, fondling his sharp shoulder blades, "Be my guest then."

His long, calloused from physical work fingers swept over her silky skin, studying her delicate frame. She shivered a bit, giving herself to his gentle touches. She wanted him to lose control and ravish her, but she knew it is not the time. Not yet.

When his tongue flickered against her erect nipple, she mewled, arching her back, "Stop teasing..." 

"Soon," He kissed her neck, trailing his fingertips down her sides. Her smell drew him crazy; he wanted more of her. But he should hold back.

He murmured into her ear, "Open up." 

Tights spread her knees, shivering from anticipation. Beets slipped away from her arms, crawling down the bed. He kneeled in front of it, placing her legs on his shoulders.

"Oh!" Tights gasped, writhing on the mattress. "Oh..." She moaned when his hot tongue pressed against her soft, wet folds. "So good, yes!"

She clutched the sheets, crying, and squirming. Beets caressed her hips, teasing her swollen slit, and sucking her nub. Her moans heated him up, and he noticed his jeans had become uncomfortably tight against his groin. When his finger slipped inside her, adding to the pleasure, she couldn't contain herself anymore and cried out loud, reaching the climax. 

Tights went limp on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Beets backed off, lifting her and resting her on the mattress, making her comfortable. 

She gave him a weak smile, "You are such a liar." Beets frowned, giving her a puzzled look, "I'm sorry?"

Tights poked his arm, chuckling, "You told me you are not the best lover. You lied to me."

Beets rubbed his temple, huffing, "I, um... I tried my best to please you. Glad you liked it." 

Tights glanced on the bulge in his pants and licked her lips, "Wanna see what my mouth can do?"

Beets looked away, "No. I want something else."

Tights sat on the mattress, crossing her legs, "What do you want me to do? Don't be shy."

Beets unbuttoned his jeans, smirking. "Hop on." 

"He-he." Tights gave him a sly smile, "I've witnessed a miracle! You can verbalize your needs!"

Beets sighed and shook his head, "It's a question of a proper mechanic. I want to see your face, and this position seems to be the best." 

"Righty-ho." Tights winked. "Off we go, then!" 

"Very well." Beets unzipped his pants, moving his underwear aside. "Onboard!" 

_He can joke about it. He trusts his woman._

Tights laughed, glancing at his manhood, "Nice package! Cannot wait for the ride." She came closer, resting her palms on his shoulders, "Giddy-up!" 

"Careful!" Beets caught her, supporting from behind. "Hold your horses. You can break...something." 

"Scaredy cat." Tights grinned, positioning herself against him, "It will be fun." She grasped his penis, guiding it inside her. Beets jolted a bit, squeezing her hips. 

At first, his movements were slow and shallow, giving Tights time to adjust. Tights clung to Beets' chest, clutching his sinewy back. She waited for this moment since the beginning of their relationship, but after learning more about his life, she realized that she should give him time. It turned out as the best decision for both of them. 

Tights rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to her lover's short, quick breaths. She whispered into his ear, "Faster...please, go faster..." 

"You're one thirsty girl," He replied with a husky voice, "So be it." His thrusts became faster and intense. Tights yelped, jabbing her nails into the thick skin on his shoulders. Her legs went numb, and her body ached. However, she didn't want him to stop. It felt so good, so right.

He shuddered, letting out a suppressed moan. Tights seized him, "Yes, go on, you are doing so well...so...ah!" She cried, clenching around his pulsating member. Beets hissed, holding her tight and coming inside her.

Tights let go of his shoulders, sobbing. Beets gave her a terrified look, "Tights, oh my! Did I hurt you?" 

"N-no," Tights sniffed, embracing him and resting her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, "I'm happy. I love you. It was the best sex I had in a while." She sniffed once more, wiping her eyes, "Sorry." 

"I beg you, don't scare me like this." He kneeled, placing her on the bed. Tights smiled reassuringly, messing his damp hair, "You should let go sometimes. Unlike Saiyans, humans do show emotions, and this is okay to cry after sex." She yawned, "Now, take your pants off; I want snuggles."

Beets stripped himself naked, joining her on the bed. Tight purred, nestling next to him, and embracing his waist. Beets hugged Tights back, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

_"Thank you."  
_


End file.
